Those little moments
by Ayexev
Summary: I started obsessing over Korrasami lately and I've posted a few drabbles on my Tumblr and I've decided to put them here too. Keep in mind: These are just a bunch of drabbles and one-shots.
1. Untitled

One morning the Avatar was meditating as a part of her normal routine and the CEO of Future Industries stumbled upon her in the garden. Korra seemed to be at peace with herself and Asami was simply captivated by the sight of the serenity Korra was displaying. Asami found herself calmed by the picture despite coming from a meeting yesterday that tried all of her patience. The board of Directors and President Raiko had become a very demanding bunch since they announced the expansion of Republic City. All of that irritation dissipated when she looked at Korra.

It was as if some sort of inspiration returned to her after a long yesterday. No one raised a brow when the pair got back from their vacation in the spirit world. Asami will never forget that month either. She smiled fondly at the avatar… No… At _her_ avatar. She remembered what made all of this hard work worth all of the hardship she now had to face that came with the task of expanding and renovating Republic City. She remembered what she, her friends, and beloved fought for.

"Sweetie?" Korra called, realizing that there was someone staring at her.

Asami snapped out of her reverie. "Sorry, it was a long day yesterday." Her smile growing even more.

"I was beginning to think some sort of beard grew on my face because you seemed profoundly amused." Korra joked.

In truth, Korra still had some semblance of fear left in her heart but it wasn't so prevalent as it had been before she reconnected with Raava in the spirit world. This was fear she gradually came to accept with the help of her friends and especially her beloved. Korra didn't know what she would do without Asami. Korra had avatar duties elsewhere but each day they were apart Korra would smile and be reminded that she had Asami to return to.

Asami's face reddened slightly, "There might have… if you stayed any longer. How about we go get some breakfast?"

Korra smiled and stood up. The two then held hands and cherished each moment they were together as they walked to the dining hall.

"Do you think we'll be able to get another vacation?" Asami giggled.

"We will. Let's do our jobs first. After all…" Korra held Asami's chin. "It's sweeter to reap your rewards after working so hard."

Asami took initiative and kissed Korra.

—

**This turned out fluffier than I planned. It's my first Korrasami fic though don't get me wrong, it's not my first time dancing in the world of fanfics… but it's been a while since I've written with characters that aren't mine hahahaha. Sorry if it's a bit out of character I just had to vent some of my feels out. This is just some of my feels. I'm still so giddy after re-watching this stuff last January 1. XD Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this :)**


	2. Crash into me

That afternoon Korra returned from her previous excursion as the Avatar she immediately headed for the Sato residence in order to settle down. As soon as Korra saw the couch she immediately felt her body ache for rest and well… she decided to do just that. Korra figured that Asami would be busy in her workshop or in some kind of business meeting with her flashy board of directors. What was a little cat nap, right?

Korra sat down on the luxurious couch, rested her head, and proceeded to gently close her eyes.

About an hour later the CEO of Future Industries saw her avatar sitting in her couch with her head resting on her hand, sleeping gently as if nothing could bother her. Asami immediately felt tired herself after dealing with the shenanigans she had to with the meeting earlier and some brainstorming in her workshop. She immediately untied her hair and lay down on Korra's lap and slowly closed her eyes and surrendered to sleep.

Korra opened her eyes and her senses slowly came back to her. She noticed that one of her legs kind of died and immediately looked down and saw Asami's head which magically landed on her lap. She rubbed her eyes just to make sure she wasn't still dreaming. Certain that she wasn't still asleep Korra smiled to find her beloved resting peacefully on her lap, business clothes and all. Shortly, Korra found herself playing the the CEO's wavy hair and taking in her scent. The Avatar also noticed that the moon was already pretty high up in the sky, signalling that it was already sometime late in the evening.

Korra kissed Asami's forehead lightly, "I'm home, Sweetie."

Much to Korra's surprise, Asami too woke up to the light touch on her forehead. "Hmmm… That was quite the nap. Welcome Home."

"So why exactly did you decide that it was a good idea to sleep on the couch?" Korra said while giggling.

"I don't know… You kind of started it and well… I got jealous." Asami smiled.

Asami got up but Korra hesitated. Korra still felt that everything from her mid-thigh down to her feet were not connected. So Asami offered her hand and got Korra up from the couch, the Avatar still slightly unsure of her footing.

"I think my foot kind of died." Korra said meekly.

"Don't worry I'm sure it'll spring back to life in a bit. Why don't you— Hey careful!" Asami said, laughing at the Avatar's current state of clumsiness.

Korra's unsteady footing had her head landing straight onto Asami's well endowed chest. "Sorry." Korra said, secretly not meaning it.

Asami didn't know if it was the cute face or the obviously insincere apology but she found Korra to be too adorable and kissed her lips. "You're so cute like that."

—

**Believe me, I was squealing a lot while I wrote this. HAHA. GO GO GO KORRASAMI *^* Inspiration is everywhere these past few hours :3**


	3. Happy Birthday

Korra got up early in the morning to do some stretches and do some martial stances to get her blood up and running and ready for the rest of the day. It wasn't exactly required since she wasn't in the south pole but it became a sort of routine for her. There was something different with today though, it was Asami's birthday and she got up earlier than usual. Korra wasn't going to allow Asami not to feel her birthday today; the CEO refused several invitations to grand balls that were to be held in her honor and some other extravagant party she was invited to, under the guise of being to busy with some upcoming projects Future Industries has.

Today, Korra was determined to set up a surprise for her. After all, Asami was the one to bring the color back to her life quite literally. Asami slowly became center of her life after their vacation in the spirit world and she couldn't be happier about it. The Avatar was stuck on something though: What does one give to a person who has it all? The though would have to wait because she had to be the first to greet Asami no matter what.

Korra slid as gently as possible back into the bed she and Asami shared, embraced the beautiful engineer, and waited for her to wake up naturally.

Asami woke up in great spirits. The CEO wasn't sure why herself but she felt really great and energized. Perhaps it had something to do with Korra embracing her when she woke up. Asami wasn't quite sure about that smug look on the Avatar's face… that smug face always meant that Korra had something in store for her.

"Good morning, sweetie. Happy Birthday." Korra said, lightly kissing Asami's cheek.

"I knew there was a reason I woke up feeling great." Asami smiled.

"I had nothing to do with the magic of your waking up but maybe later I could surprise you some more?" Korra grinned.

"Now I feel spoiled." Asami said, lightly kissing Korra's cheeks.

"It's your special day. So finish up with work before lunch or you'll never hear the end of it from me." Korra said, laughing.

"All right. I'll wrap everything that needs to be done today… If I can't, I always have my assistant to keep everything in check for me for the rest of the day." Asami chuckled, getting up.

When Asami got up, Korra immediately thought that the rest of the day would be pretty interesting. Even though she had almost nothing planned out for it. Right?

—-

As Asami got out of the building, she noticed that her car had a bouquet of flowers on the driver's seat within it a card. The card told her to look for the Avatar in the park.

"Very cyrptic Korra." Asami muttered to herself, grinning at the challenge.

Asami drove her car towards the Avatar Korra park. A place she found solace in in the times that she needed to be comforted and for the times she wished that Korra was there by her side.

The young engineer did not expect for there to be someone she knew beneath the statue intentionally looking at her though, and it was Mako who was standing there like an idiot with a card. Asami giggled at the sight and proceeded towards him.

"So… uh… Happy Birthday Asami. I don't know what game Korra is playing but she told me to give you this." Mako explained.

"Apparently, were playing treasure hunt." Asami smiled. "Thanks for doing this."

When Maako left, Asami immediately opened the small envelope and immediately recognized Korra's handwriting.

_Hey there, Sweetie. I decided to make your day a bit more interesting by letting you go on a treasure hunt. I'm not really good with these things so I had Jinora help me with these. If ever you want it to end soon though or get stuck just honk your horn, the game will stop. Well… I know you so here's your next clue._

_Your next clue lies with someone you forgave._

Asami took a quick glance at her surroundings but found no trace of Korra anywhere. She then thought about her next clue. Asami could think of a lot of people she'd forgiven but this was Korra. She thought of the day that she and Korra decided to go to the spirit world together and that meaningful discussion that night. Then it clicked. Korra wanted her to go to her Father's grave. She planned to visit her Father's grave some time ago but a lot of things just sort of got in the way and she put her duty first before her own needs.

The CEO smiled, it was finally time to do so.

—

Asami's father had been buried next to her mother in the cemetery. It was nothing grand like how her dad told her so many years ago, as her mother would've liked to keep it simple.

"Mom… Dad… I hope you're happy wherever you are. I'm kind of the happiest person in the world right now. I have a great person by my side and so many other people supporting me. I miss you both so much." Asami murmured quietly.

No tears came and Asami promptly wiped them off with tissue. She took deep breaths and smiled gently. Just as she was about to turn, a hand touched her shoulder and instinctively Asami maneuvered in self-defense.

"Ow… Ow!"

Asami immediately recognized Bolin and released him from her grip. "Sorry. You shouldn't sneak up on people like that Bolin."

"Well… I'm NEVER going to sneak up on you again. Nosiree, no." Bolin said with an affirmative nod.

"Let me guess… Korra has something for me?" Asami said, her smile returning slowly.

"Yeah… She told me to tell you that she's always there for you… blah blah blah… and then to give you this." Bolin immediately handed the envelope to Asami. "Oh and Happy Birthday Asami."

Asami took the letter and sent Bolin off with some more apologies. The young engineer then proceeded to open the envelope and read the card.

_Your next clue lies where your heart is._

Asami smiled. Korra was telling her to go to their home at the Sato estate.

—

"I don't know Jinora… What if she doesn't like it?" Korra worried out loud.

The two benders were on their way to the Sato estate and Korra had this look like she was about to mess something up.

Jinora laughed at her. "I think she'll love it Korra. I mean you made it after all."

"You wouldn't be laughing if you were doing this for Kai." Korra grumbled.

"It's from you Korra. She'll love it." Jinora replied. "Well… I'll be turning around here. I can't wait to hear how it turns out."

"Oh… All right. Wish me luck." Korra said, speeding up to the direction of their estate.

Korra wasn't exactly sure of this plan when she thought it up but maybe it will turn out for the better. She had been acting like a stalker of the CEO for a few hours now, waiting for the honk of the car. Thankfully, it didn't come. The Avatar knew that a visit was in the long list of things to do for Asami and it didn't slip her mind that Asami has failed to do so. So that smile Asami made after wiping her tears was quite the treasure for Korra.

—

When Asami arrived at their estate there was this smile that was completely plastered on her face. It was naturally there.

Asami was led by her butler to the dining hall where she finally saw Korra, the person she had wanted to see since the morning they parted. The two embraced tightly and kissed each other deeply.

"So… did you like my little surprise?" Korra asked.

"Yes. I liked it a lot." Asami replied, her smile glowing. "It was very kind of you to do that."

"I think seeing you smile in that moment was a reward in itself." Korra grinned.

"I kind of figured that. I feel kind of bad for Bolin though." Asami said in an apologetic tone.

"Oh… don't worry he's fine about that. How about we get some dinner and then we'll continue to snuggle in the room later?" Korra said, her smile almost reaching her ears.

"I had something a little more pleasant in mind than just snuggling though." Asami replied, pulling Korra closer for an intimate kiss.

—

**Wow. Who knew I could come up with something like this in just 3 hours o 3o" Then again it's the most productive time over here which is 3AM HAHAHA. Guys, if you haven't noticed I just come up with these on the spot so I don't edit or have this beta-ed. So bear with me if there are a few or more than a few grammatical errors or if it feels a little rushed to you. Besides, it came fresh from the brainstorming oven so to speak. So… with all my heart I hope you enjoyed reading this. o 3ob**


	4. Luck

Sometimes Korra would secretly observe Asami in her workshop for no particular reason she would care to admit to herself. Korra would just watch in wonder what would she have missed had Zaheer succeeded. There were also times she would mentally berate herself because of the silly thought. Then, there came times when she would be eternally grateful to be granted the opportunity to just simply watch Asami from a distance and be able to appreciate her while she kept on working on some technological breakthrough for the people. The Avatar found herself grateful for every breath she took at the moment.

Whenever Asami would tinker away in her workshop or soldered some parts to a circuit she thought of how this piece of technology would be able to aid in the world Korra had changed. Of course, she also thought of Korra with each bolt she had to wrench or each resistor she had to solder. Sometimes it was still hard for her to grasp the fact that the Avatar held feelings for her and that the CEO somehow held feeling for her too. Other times, the CEO was grateful for having the Avatar interrupt her work at the shop just because Korra had wanted to spend some time with her. Most of the time Asami thought herself to be lucky to have such a great person become her wife.

The pair would never fail to recall their own wedding day. It wasn't as extravagant as Varric's but it was quite a simple event with everyone they cherished simply being there to be happy for them. Everyone was very supportive of their relationship and they all were secretly cheering for them sometime after their vacation in the spirit world. It was funny because they didn't expect them both to walk down the aisle at the same time. Even though Tonraq had been very generous to offer to walk either one of them down the aisle, they both simply looked at each other and told him it was not needed. Korra's parents were very proud of their daughter that day. The two's friends happily clapped for them as they both walked down the aisle in the dresses the opposite picked for one another. When they finally said their wedding vows and "I do"s they both kissed each other in such a passionate way that everyone couldn't hold their cheers and claps. Korra and Asami decided to keep their wedding picture in their room.

After Korra finished observing Asami at work, the Avatar decided to take it easy today. There were a few days before she had to go back to the earth kingdom to once again. The thing is: Korra was set on sleep but she was quite alert and simply couldn't find rest alone in their bed, perhaps she had gotten quite used to Asami's presence whenever she would lie down on their bed. Korra then took notice of their wedding picture and smiled.

"How could I have gotten so lucky?" Korra muttered, smiling to herself.

Immediately after, their bedroom door opened revealing Asami who looked stunning even after spending most of the morning in the workshop. "Korra— What is that grin?" Asami was incredulous.

Truth be told, when Asami walked into their bedroom Korra's smile turned into a somewhat goofy grin. The question then led Korra to control her smile a little bit. "N-Nothing. What got you out of the workshop?" Korra knew she was digressing but she didn't care.

Asami laughed. "I kind of missed you. I had a feeling you would be here."

Korra immediately jumped out of bed to hug Asami. "Well…? Do you miss me now?"

Asami embraced Korra tighter and whispered into her ear, "Even more so."

The two immediately settled down on the bed with Korra the one being cuddled and Asami continuing to embrace her.

"Asami?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"I was watching you at work today." Korra confessed.

Asami was kind of surprised but she wasn't really surprised. "Did you find something interesting?"

"I don't know. I just thought about how lucky I was that I pulled through all of these villains in one lifetime." Korra said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

The CEO began to stroke Korra's hair in comfort. "Sweetie, I was the one blessed with luck because it decided to have you become my wife."

"I know… It's kind of silly but…" Korra began, immediately losing her train of thought. In that moment Korra was sure she had to be the luckiest person alive to have such a great person become her wife.

"I love you too." Asami answered simply, kissing the Avatar's cheek.

The two pulled into a tighter embrace and enjoying each other's presence as they drifted off into a very comforting sleep.

—-

**I don't know… I wanted to write something angsty and it turned into fluff. WTF. . Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this. :)**


	5. Needless worry

Asami suddenly decided to take Korra for a late night drive after having dinner together at the Sato estate. The CEO noticed that the Avatar hasn't been in good spirits lately. To which, Korra reluctantly agrees on.

"So where exactly are you planning to take me?" Korra inquired, curiosity took over her now.

"Honestly? I don't know. I just want to spend some time with you." Asami answered.

Korra then smiled at her beloved. "We'll see, then?"

"I guess so." Asami replied, simply letting the speed of the car take them wherever they were going.

The two rode until they nearly reached the Earth Nation's borders. Korra asked Asami to stop because she thought she saw something, a request which Asami gladly obliged. The two then got off the Satomobile and went for a little hike. The CEO was happy just to walk side by side with the Avatar. When the pair reached the clearing, they were stunned.

"Wow… I never thought I'd see something like this quite close to Republic City." Korra began.

It was a lake with a lot of spirits living near and beside it. The lake itself was beautiful but adding the spiritual glow the spirits had seemed to be like the icing on a cake. There were a lot of spirit vines growing from underneath the lake and some spirits who were living underneath the lake made the lake glow a little bit.

"This is beautiful Korra, how did you see it?" Asami asked.

"I kind of saw… those." Korra pointed to the sky where the little spirits were playing.

"You have a good eye." Asami commented.

Suddenly, Korra looked a bit sad again and this made Asami worry. Asami held Korra's hand, just to silently offer her support until Korra was ready to talk. To which Korra responded by gripping Asami tightly.

"You seem to always know what to do when I'm feeling out of sorts." Korra said gratefully.

"Well, Sweetie. I _am_ your girlfriend. It's in the job description." Asami smiled.

"I've been thinking a lot about something lately. I don't know… it just kind of seems silly." Korra began.

Asami simply leaned into Korra, waiting for her to continue.

"Sometimes I'm afraid that if I'm gone too long, I'll lose you somewhere." Korra sighed. "Then other times I'm afraid that something might have happened to you."

"Sweetie, I'm always here for you. I'm not going anywhere." Asami said, kissing Korra's cheek.

"I know… that's why it seems kind of silly, you know?" Korra grinned awkwardly, looking at her beloved. "But sometimes, I'm glad I got to spend some time away from you because," Korra pulls out a necklace from her pocket. "I got to make this for you."

"Is that…" Asami was in awe.

"I guess it is." Korra smiled. "I mean we have been together for about four years now. So… How about it, princess?"

For a moment Asami was speechless. Somehow, Korra read her mind about proposing as she too had a ring in her pocket every day since she had it custom made for her Avatar. "I… was actually thinking about the same thing." Asami pulled out a box and opened it for Korra to see.

Korra's tears flowed like a floodgate had been opened. "I'll take that as a yes then."

The two then proceeded to intimately embrace each other and kissed one another with fiery passion.

—

**I decided to try my hands at a proposal. eue" I don't know… Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this little drabble :3**


	6. Did you finally get it?

Asami had been busy fixing her car. There was apparently something wrong with her engine and it didn't feel quite right when she drove it. So the CEO decided to dismantle her car bit by bit checking each component for some kind of error.

"Hey Asa—" Korra began, she immediately decided to silence herself as she noticed that her CEO had some kind of engine trouble with her car.

Asami didn't even notice Korra, she was so focused on troubleshooting her car. This was when Korra decided to slip by and instead brew the young CEO some tea and so she made her way into the kitchen, leaving Asami alone.

When Korra arrived in the Kitchen, she decided on which kind of tea she should brew for her beloved. She scanned the names one by one, wondering which one was Asami's favorite. Then it struck her that she didn't really know. Korra was torn in between going back to ask Asami what it was or just deciding to go with her gut. The Avatar didn't want to disturb the CEO too much so she decided to go with gut instinct and chose ginseng tea.

As Korra arrived back at the garage, she noticed that the once whole Satomobile had been taken apart quite considerably and Asami's brows were creased. It was pretty obvious Asami had been in deep thought.

"So… did you find it yet?" Korra asked, holding a tray with a teapot and cup on it.

"It's hiding from me. I'll find it eventually, thanks." Asami replied, gratefully taking the tea from Korra.

Korra wasn't even sure what "it" was but she thought it was important enough to have Asami dismantle the Satomobile this much. "Well, rushing isn't going to help I guess. What about snacks? I'm sure I can scrounge something up."

"Thanks, Sweetie. I think I'll be manage without food for a while." Asami said, placing the cup back onto the tray and gesturing Korra to leave it at the table in her garage.

"Not a problem. It seemed like you were going to be a while with that so I decided to bring you this." Korra answered, happily complying with the silent request.

After handing Asami tea Korra decided to train on some bending stances out in the estate's garden which then shortly turned into meditation. Korra took hours to complete her own training and go back to the garage.

It was nearly nightfall and she found Asami reassembling the Satomobile little by little. Korra felt happy for Asami for finding whatever it was, "Did you finally get it?"

"Yeah. I just had to fix some things that were starting to go hinky. It's an old model but this was the first car my dad and I designed together." Asami said, explaining her complete focus earlier on.

Korra was stunned. She found herself smiling back fondly at a grease-covered Asami who was explaining everything she just did in a very simple summary. The avatar was also pleased that Asami took some breaks in between, seeing the tea pot she brought empty. "I'm glad you did. You ready for food now?"

Asami's stomach seemed to answer for her as it started to growl noisily, which made the CEO blush.

Korra grinned. "I guess that answers that. How about we go out riding Naga to Kwong's?"

—-

**I just thought of Korra caring for her busy girlfriend and ended up with this. ouob Hope you guys enjoy this :)**


	7. Working Together

Korra and Asami were called to meet the Fire Lord Izumi in the Fire Nation in order to discuss some requests the small villages had and in order to employ more of Future Industries' technology for their army. The pair were awfully excited because it was the first time they were called somewhere together. Of course, they both immediately started packing and preparing for the trip. Korra was excited.

"Hey Asami, don't you think it's great? The people are starting to regain their trust in your company again!" Korra beamed.

"It really is." Asami replied warmly. "But you know what's better? I get to come with you."

To which Korra replied with an enthusiastic hug. "I think that's the best."

"Make sure to pack extra, sweetie. It'll take us half a day to get there." Asami gently reminded her lover.

"Okay, sweetie. I hope we can get a lot of stuff done in the first few days. I want to explore the Fire Nation with you." Korra replied, greatly enthusiastic about the whole turn of events.

"I'm sure we can get some things done." Asami replied happily.

When the two of them landed at Capital City, they were greeted by Fire Lord Izumi who welcomed them into the Fire Nation and immediately led them to Satomobiles meant to take them to the Royal Palace.

"Avatar, Miss Sato, I'm terribly sorry but I can't seem to find any other time to meet with the two of you other than today. So I'll be very direct with what I'm telling you." Fire Lord Izumi declared.

The pair simply nodded. Fire Lord Izumi radiated an intimidating presence. Asami and Korra simply respected this and went with the flow.

As soon as they reached the Fire Lord's Chambers, Korra and Asami immediately assumed a seiza sitting position and waited for the warm flames to come up and declare the Fire Lord's presence. The pair was expecting it but it still startled them a little bit when the room was illuminated by a warm orange glow.

"Avatar Korra, Miss Sato. I assume you both know why I called you both here. I'll start with Miss Sato." The Fire Lord gently breathed. "I require some airship mechanics to train the ones in the army here. Recently, the airships we have have started to show their age and we're simply short of airship mechanics. I believe some of them have also asked me to replace some models entirely." Izumi narrated.

Asami was in thought calculating the outcome of her answer carefully. "I suppose I could see things for myself and assess how many airships we can send to your fleet in the coming months."

Korra looked to her side it amazed her how different Asami acted when she was doing business. It was mystifying how Asami different her tone was compared to when they relaxed at home.

"See to it that it is done, Miss Sato. As for the Avatar..." The Fire Lord once again breathed. "Some villages require your help as some spirits have begun causing mischief in the villages outside, I'm sure they mean well but we can't have them causing our small villages their livelihood."

"I'll talk to the spirits and the people there. I'm sure we can come up with some form of compromise for them. How many villages are in trouble, exactly?" Korra asked.

"Three villages, the map should be in the quarters you will be staying in tonight. Feel free to do them in any order you wish." Izumi paused, "This will be all. You two should get some rest. If you have any concern, don't hesitate to come to me." Izumi said, extinguishing the flames in the chamber, signifying that the meeting was over.

This was when the two decided to get up and and leave the chambers. Korra found herself holding Asami's hand because she knew she would have to depart as soon as possible but she'd spend some time preparing in the city first before she left. "Hey Asami when if you finish early... come find me? I'll be bringing a radio around just in case."

Asami giggled. "And if by some miracle, you finish before me. You find me. Deal?"

Korra laughed and brought her forehead near Asami's. "Deal."

A few moments later a young man interrupted the two, "Excuse me, ladies. Your quarters are this way."

Four days went by and Korra heard a crackle on her radio. This signalled that Asami was nearby. She extended the radio's antenna so it could receive reception better. "Asami?"

"Where are you, Sweetie? I finished everything I needed to do." Asami said, her tone evidently happy.

"I'm at Yon Rha's village. There's a mischievous tree spirit here. Apparently, the villagers have been cutting down too many of his children. I'm kind of trying to get the chief and the spirit to meet." Korra explained.

"I'm on my way. Give me half an hour, sweetie."

Korra looked to the sky, she was excited that her girlfriend was already so close to her. Now, if only she could get this hard-headed village chief to listen to her.

Korra entered the village chief's house. "Think it over, Chief. Because I can't do anything about your situation if you aren't willing to come to a compromise with the tree spirit. I'll just tell Fire Lord Izumi to evacuate everyone here so they're safe." Korra said, too tired to continue arguing with the stubborn old man.

The Avatar left the chief's house and headed for the small market. In fact the she had been arguing with him since she arrived yesterday. Korra was happy that the earlier village was more than willing with compromising with the spirit causing them trouble. Even though she spent no less then two minutes in the chief's house, she still felt quite drained. This was when Korra was given a pear by one of the children who idolized her.

"Hey Avatar. What'cha doin' about the spirit that's been around here? I kind of like him though, he seemed nice when I talked to him the other day." The small child asked.

"I'm actually trying to convince your chief to help maintain your forests with the spirit so he doesn't lose his home." Korra replied, biting into the pear which was actually quite good.

"Oh! That's cool!" The kid replied happily.

"It should be... when the old man finally stops being stubborn about this." Korra smiled.

"Coolest Avatar ever!" The kid announced, happily returning to his group of friends.

When Korra took another bite from the pear she immediately saw a Satomobile that came into view. Then she noticed Naga immediately come to her side. She knew who it was judging from the water tribe colored vehicle along with the stunning lady who came down from it, waving her hair.

"Heya Asami!" Korra waved, energetic that her girlfriend had caught up with her.

Asami walked towards Korra and gave her a light hug. "How's everything going here?"

"Well... everything went well with the first village. This village is taking a while though. There's a stubborn old village chief who isn't willing to talk to a spirit." Korra said. "I'm also kind of surprised because this was the village where Katara nearly killed a retired Fire Nation Admiral during the hundred year war."

"How did you know?" Asami asked.

"Well, Master Katara told me about this village a long time ago. It kind of clicked yesterday when I saw it." Korra said. "She mentioned the day she very nearly killed the person."

"It's kind of hard to imagine her getting that angry." Asami replied.

"I know!" Korra agreed. "Then again, they did all sorts of crazy things while they were in this nation-"

"A-Avatar?" A voice interrupted. "I've been thinking about what you said. I'll have a talk with this spirit and see what I can do about our logging activities."

"Finally! Let's go to him now before he does anything else." Korra replied. Proudly looking at Asami.

"Well... you were able to convince him without shouting at him. Your diplomacy skills are improving." Asami whispered.

Korra blushed. "I just thought about how you would do it and went from there."

"That's really sweet."

The talks between the spirit and the chief had a rocky start but they both came to an understanding. They both agreed that whenever the villagers logged in the forest they would immediately plant seedlings so that a new tree will grow in its place.

Asami was glad that the situation was resolved so quickly. The talks had minimal requirements for Korra to speak too. She was just there to guide the two of them just in case the talks went sour.

"You've gotten really good at this." Asami commented.

"What can I say? The press at Republic City is more stubborn than him." Korra snorted.

The two of them then laughed heartily. When the talks were over, all of them headed back to the village with Korra and Asami walking hand in hand.

The rest of the trip went smoothly with the last town in the list. Asami even helped Korra deal with the gang members who have been angering the spirit on purpose. The pair was glad that this was the only time they had to use force with these dealings. Korra was exhilarated to have Asami by her side kicking "bad guy butt".

That was about two days ago Korra and Asami decided to spend their last few days in Capital City to admire the markets and because it was a more convenient location; they were already bound to return to Republic City in a few days or earlier if some sort of situation requires them to do so. Fire Lord Izumi thanked them for their services and wished them a safe journey as well, explaining that she may not be able to send them off due to being busy.

Asami and Korra then decided to have dinner at restaurants to experience Fire Nation Cuisine.

"Wow. This roast duck is delicious!" Korra said, happily eating the dish.

"I'm glad you like it." Asami replied, happy to have a time to rest after their excursion in the villages.

"By the way, I never really asked but how did you do on your job?" Korra inquired.

Asami was a little surprised by the notion. "Well... I kind of scolded the mechanics here for slacking off. Then there's the fact that five airships needed replacement, they were really old and the metal was starting to rust. I guess it's a consequence of the days when people didn't use primers before painting on the metal." Asami explained, trying to keep the details very minimal.

"Well... it seems like that was tough work. I bet you had to go inspect the airships in question one by one." Korra said.

"That was what I was called for in the first place, I think. Then I have to send some mechanics here to guide new ones and teach the old ones new tricks." Asami smiled.

"I have such an amazing girlfriend." Korra said, grinning at Asami.

"If you put it that way, I have an amazing girlfriend too. Saving the world a lot of times and even helping out people as frequently as she can." Asami replied, a blush creeping onto her cheeks.

Korra's face reddened. "How about we go home early? I kind of miss the privacy of our house."

"How about we leave in the morning? There's something very romantic in the Fire Nation, don't you think? Besides, I don't plan on sleeping much tonight." Asami said coyly.

"I wasn't that tired anyway." Korra replied, grinning widely.

**I don't know... I've seen a lot of fics where Asami and Korra work in different places and I just wanted to see them work together, you know? That perfect coordination thing is 3 Hope you guys enjoyed this :)**


	8. Happy Anniversary

Korra couldn't remember exactly when the mission started to go awry. All she could remember what that surprise feeing of numbness that started from behind her. Then again, Korra remembered that she had her just been walking the streets of Republic City, looking for something special for Asami. It was their anniversary. Then she remembered that she was confronted by a group who blamed the Avatar for losing their homes in Republic City. Perhaps, it was just people who were frustrated that they couldn't exactly go back to their normal lives so soon. Korra remembered trying to reason with them. Then she couldn't quite remember anything else.

"Well, well. The almighty Avatar is finally awake." One of the men mentioned, mocking Korra.

Korra couldn't move. She still felt a little groggy it was like that time Zaheer tried to capture her in Zaofu.

"I don't know, man. I still think we should have just talked to her while we had the chance." One of the more reluctant men suggested.

"It's too late to talk about that, you idiot! We're here. We can get revenge!" Another replied angrily.

It was then that she felt that her fingers could move again.

Korra could feel a glimmer of hope in herself so she started to meditate, despite currently being tied up to a pole. She breathed in and out until she finally could feel that she was somewhere else. Korra was grateful that she practiced this technique with Jinora. Perhaps she could ask for help while her body recovered.

"You bitch. I am not letting you sleep again." One of the men said angrily.

Korra then was snapped wide awake by a punch. Now, Korra found it impossible to be able to meditate so instead, she patiently waited until her body could try to move again by itself.

Truth be told, she didn't want to harm these people. She could feel their frustration. Korra imagined if she was put in their situation, she too would feel angry and would try to pin the blame on someone just to rationalize their decision.

Slowly, Korra could find herself moving her mouth and fingers again. This left her wondering how long exactly since she has been abducted by these people. Was Asami worried? Was she looking for her? Korra's sense of time had all been lost. The room they were in was completely closed off, not a single opening but the door in sight.

"If you guys were going to capture me you should have put me in a straight jacket or something." Korra joked, her facial muscles finally connecting with what she wants to do.

"Why should we care? You're paralyzed!" A man retorted.

"Oh yeah…" Korra said, as if forgetting that fact.

One of the men who spoke earlier couldn't contain his anger and punched Korra's face, effectively leaving a bruise on her cheek.

Korra didn't want to reveal that she could already move her hands so instead, she spoke. "Anyone else? This doesn't have to be this way. I can help you."

"Some help you were when the Earth Empire attacked. You destroyed our homes!" The man who kicked her replied.

Somehow, the words stung at Korra. It was partly her fault that there was now a crater downtown and that so many people found their homes to be uninhabitable. Not to mention that the spirit vines have grown quite rapidly since the Spirit Portal opened. "Maybe you're right." Korra said remorsefully.

It was then they heard a couple of Airships make a blaring alarm-like sound. Then Korra heard Lin's voice over a big speaker. "You're surrounded! Surrender at once."

Everyone was looking at each other, obviously they hoped to torture Korra some more. Obviously, that wasn't possible.

"Hey guys? I can get you out of this. You just need to ask." Korra tried to say, but her voice was lost in the bickering of her captors. "GUYS!" Korra said, obviously revealing that she wasn't paralyzed anymore. "Will you please listen?"

Everyone looked at Korra, who was now standing and unbound to the ropes they had her in. Someone tried to blow another dart toward her but she simply redirected its trajectory using Airbending. The other men looked like they were ready to bend as well.

"Look. I'll get you guys out of this." Korra began. "Just promise me that you will do your best to look for jobs and I will do everything in my power so that life in Republic city starts to normalize again, all right?"

All of the men bowed down in shame. They let Korra take the lead and they followed.

—

Lin was awfully surprised to see Korra come out first along with the men who captured her. To Lin, the men behind Korra must be apprehended but something about Korra's happy but bruised face changed her mind.

"Tell everyone else to be on stand by. In case anything happens." Lin ordered, descending from the rooftop near the building Korra and the others were holed up in.

Someone, however, decided to break protocol and rush towards Korra. It was Asami Sato. Lin snorted and breathed deeply. Normally, she would have scolded anyone for doing so but somewhere she understood was the CEO felt.

"You better come up with a good explanation with why you went missing since yesterday evening." Lin declared, closing in on the couple.

Korra immediately looked at Lin straight in the face. "You see. These guys were thinking about helping out Future Industries with the renovations they were making. They kind of asked me if they could do so with pay while their respective jobs were still unavailable."

"And might you be able to explain the fresh bruises on your face?" Lin asked, raising a brow. She knew the Avatar was lying but she also could not charge anyone here without proof or without complaint.

"Oh I was being an idiot and hit myself on a pole." Korra said, nervously.

Lin sighed. "If you're not going to press charges on anyone I'm going to leave. What a complete waste of time." Lin complained, turning her back on the couple.

Korra then felt an almost crushing embrace then. "You had me worried for a second there."

"Well then… maybe I should put your mind at ease." Korra replied, happily kissing her CEO firmly on the lips. "Hey guys, you were talking to the wrong person about the jobs you were asking for."

One of the men cleared his throat and signaled everyone to form a line and altogether shouted, "WE THANK YOU AVATAR KORRA." And immediately left, beginning a long walk of shame on their way home.

"So… what really happened to you Korra?" Asami asked, a serious tone overtaking her this time.

Korra slowly explained to her wife about the situation her captors had. Immediately making efforts to calm Asami down whenever she would see rage in the CEO's eyes. "… And well… I decided to help them out instead. It's kind of my fault they were practically having to rebuild from zero."

When Korra finished her story, Asami couldn't be prouder of Korra. However, she saw fatigue building up in her eyes. "I think you're overdue for a little catnap."

"I guess." Korra could feel fatigue slowly creep into her body. "I have to give you this first though." Korra said, reaching into her pocket. She had taken a necklace with a golden pattern around it. Then Korra slowly earthbended all the remaining earth away from the uncut ruby she found on Avatar business not too long ago. "It was almost finished when they attacked me. I just had to remove all the extra earth covering the ruby. I uhm… It didn't exactly go the way I planned it, but Happy Anniversary Asami."

Asami was speechless. "You idiot." The next thing Asami found herself doing was embracing Korra tightly.

"Asa…mi… crushing… ribs…" Korra wheezed. The embrace became lighter but it was still tight. "I'm your idiot. You kind of have to deal, Miss."

"I got you something too but it'll have to wait until tomorrow. I have to make sure you're really fine aside from those bruises you 'accidentally' got." Asami laughed.

Korra couldn't be happier to have such an understanding wife. "You turn my world around Miss Sato. So I'll just follow whatever you want me to do."

—-

**I understand this could have gone any way possible like Korra going into the Avatar state or Asami being impatient and barge through the door… but… I don't know. Korra and Asami told me things would probably play out this way. I don't know. eue" Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this :)**


	9. Hey now

Korra was spinning some records at the night club until she saw a figure come closer to her booth. Korra couldn't explain why but it was the most beautiful lady she had seen in her entire life, despite all the strobe and laser lights, and her heart just kind of skipped a beat. The next thing she knew, she delegated her current job to her apprentice and stepped down from the booth to join the lady. As the DJ got closer and closer, her stomach slowly knotted itself, her breaths became fast paced, and her heart felt like a jackhammer.

"Hey there. DJ Korra here. I was thinking maybe I could get you a drink?" Korra asked, she wondered if she said that too fast because the lady didn't quite respond for a while.

"Sure thing. I'm Asami." The lady replied as casually as possible.

Truth be told when Asami was invited over by her friends, she didn't think that she would enjoy it but she did. The office had tested her patience that day with a lot of bickering with the board of directors. Somehow, the dance floor just called to her today and the music seemed to help. Curiosity took over and she started walking towards the DJ booth to see who it was while she kept on dancing to the music. She didn't expect that the DJ would actually come to her.

When Korra came back with two drinks in hand, the DJ immediately gave her one and started some casual conversation. "Did you like it?"

Asami was dumbfounded for a second, "I did. You seem to have some sort of magic calling people to the dance floor like that."

"I do private gigs too." Korra said, handing Asami a business card. "Just in case, you know… you wanted to hire me… or anything."

Asami couldn't help but giggle at the DJ. "I'll definitely give you a call."

They didn't meet again after that because Korra's presence was being demanded in the booth. Asami had to leave too because she had an early day tomorrow. While Asami drove home, she couldn't help but look at the straight-forward business card she received that night.

"Maybe, I'll give her a call."

—-

That week, Korra had been looking at her cellphone frequently wondering if Asami would call her back. She also called herself a fool a number of times. Then she would lie down and sigh. There was no way someone who looked that good would call her back, right?

Korra's thoughts were interrupted by her phone vibrating on her hand. She saw an unknown number and was immediately excited.

"DJ Korra here, who's talking?" She said casually.

"Hey uh… it's Asami. I was wondering if you were free for dinner tonight?"

Korra's heart skipped a beat. "I'm free tonight! What time did you have in mind?"

"Around seven. Let's meet at Republic City park. I'll see you then." Asami said, trying not rush her words.

"Seven is good. I'll see you then Asami." Korra replied, her face beaming.

The DJ was awfully giddy and excited about the call. Of course, the hours passed by very slowly in the time she prepared for her date. It was a date, right? Korra wasn't sure. The DJ was excited for what might happen that evening, though.

—-

Korra arrived about thirty minutes earlier than planned and she immediately looked at the park which was full of hopelessly romantic teenagers. The DJ couldn't help but recall when she first experimented with her relationships. They were so young when Mako and Korra went out together in college and eventually Korra got tired of all the pointless arguing they had and had broken that relationship off. They were still friends, eventually, with some help from Mako's brother, Bolin.

The DJ then found a park bench to sit on that wasn't being occupied by lovers and sat there. Texting Asami was on her mind but she thought about it being a bother to Asami. So she sat there browsing through her mail, looking if there were any gigs any people were going to invite her in the next few days. When she saw a few requests she smiled and replied to each one; of course, when there were conflicting schedules she'd pick one and immediately apologize to the other and offered to prioritize them next time.

Asami found Korra fiddling with her phone on a park bench. She decided to walk slowly and greet her, "Hey there, I hope you haven't been waiting long."

Korra was stunned. She recognized the voice immediately, even thought they only spoke briefly. "Hi. I wasn't really waiting that long. You look… snazzy."

Asami giggled which resulted to Korra's face reddening. "Thanks, you look great too. You hungry?"

"Yeah! So where to, lady?" Korra replied, excitement filling her voice.

"I was thinking of to Narook's tonight." Asami replied.

Korra was surprised, she expected somewhere truly expensive because it was obvious that she was someone big from the way she dressed. Asami thought that perhaps she would approach this one differently. A little slowly.

"Well…? I could take you somewhere else but I think a little cozy dinner is best." Asami replied, suddenly becoming nervous with the silence.

Korra then breathed it was like she forgot how. "I-I… I was just thinking of how perfect it was."

Asami smiled. "That's great then. My car's this way."

Asami led Korra to her car which was parallel parked near the road. The drive to the restaurant was filled with casual conversation and occasional flirting. Korra was happy because they didn't quite run out of things to talk about. It was that and that the person beside her seemed to smell of flowers. When they arrived, Korra found herself holding Asami's hand.

"Is this ok?" She asked.

It was Asami's turn to redden her face. "Yes."

A waiter then led them to their table that was near a window. It was like they were having dinner under the stars. Korra and Asami were simply enjoying each other's company while telling things about themselves. They found it easier as time went on by.

Time did go on. A waiter then arrived with their bill and telling the pair they were about to close. Asami then paid for everything and got back into the car with Korra.

"Wow… I didn't think we would spend three hours in there. I think it was well-spent though." Korra said, grinning.

"I've never had this much fun over casual conversation. We should do this again." Asami said, kissing Korra's cheek lightly.

Korra couldn't hold it anymore, so she decided to hold Asami's chin and kiss her so slightly on the lips. When Asami allowed for Korra's tongue to gain entrance, they deepened there kiss savoring each second. The two broke it off gasping for air. "Yes. We should do this again." Korra said, "We'll go slowly though. I want this to be special… if that's alright with you."

Asami was speechless, "Yes. Let's do that."

Asami then started the car, taking Korra back to her house and hoping that this would be the first date to end all first dates.

—

**; 3; SQUEEEEE. I just love these two and have been thinking of a couple of AUs already but I was listening to the song of the same title by FM static and started to visualize this e.e" My ADHD has to stop soon. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this :)**


	10. Shout at the moon

There were times when Asami found herself staring at Korra's statue in the Avatar Korra Park. She'd think about the letters she had sent. She would wonder why Korra hasn't written back yet.

The chill that came in the night air didn't quite had welcomed Asami and she grew comfortable under it. Sometimes she'd wonder if Korra was lonely where she was. Was it lonely for her?

Tears came down from the CEO's eyes. "I miss you so much Korra."

Asami felt numb. Her face couldn't feel the night air or the tears that came onto her face. She knew she was crying because her vision blurred. The only thing she probably had in common with Korra right now was this moon. In her heart, she wished she could write something on the moon for Korra to come back already.

"I will believe in you Korra." Asami said. It was something that became a sort of mantra for her. "You will come back to Republic City when you're ready. I believe in you."

Asami wanted to shout at the moon, hoping her words would somehow reach Korra.

—

Korra stared at the moon. She had awoken from another nightmare once again. Her thoughts led her to Asami. It had been so easy to tell Asami what she had needed, and it was easy to cry in front of her when she needed to break down. Korra wondered when she would totally be able to fix herself.

Korra wondered if Asami was lonely wherever she was. Was it lonely for her too? She took comfort in knowing that they somehow still had something in common despite the distance. Korra wondered when she would get past this illness fully.

Despite having most of her abilities back, her body was not willing to listen still. It was like having another person control her body. She meant to come back to Republic City and she wanted to so much. Somehow, she didn't feel quite ready yet.

"I wonder how I'll explain this disappearance to Asami." Korra pondered to herself.

Korra wanted to tell Asami what it felt like journeying alone. She missed all of the people she cares about. Yet, she herself decided that she wasn't quite deserving to come back. No… Not yet.

Toph told her she had to get this metal out of her body out herself. Korra wondered how she would do that. It pained her to not be able to talk this through with someone.

Korra wanted to shout at the moon, hoping that her words would somehow reach Asami.

—

Toph had taken Korra to the Banyan Grove Tree. Korra got a scolding that she should have connected with her loved ones when she needed them most. Telling her that she was disconnected from everything she needed.

Korra was overcome with emotion when she saw Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo who came looking for her. It was a touching reunion. This cut short with Jinora telling her that the world needs her back as soon as possible. She explained that she can't even go back into the Avatar state yet. She wasn't quite ready.

It was then she decided that she would get the remaining traces of poison with Toph's help. Korra was shot down immediately because Toph refused to help her get all the metal out herself. Instead, Toph chose to guide her through the healing process.

Korra wondered if this would get her back faster to Republic City and used that as motivation to get the poison out of her system. The first attempt was faulty. Flashbacks from Zaheer's attempt at suffocating her held her back. Toph told her gently, "That fight is over." So Korra mustered her strength and once again attempted to get it all out. Korra felt like a concrete block was lifted off of her shoulders. She could feel Raava within her again.

"I feel so much lighter. Thank you."

—

Asami couldn't focus on the magazine she was reading. She tried reading the first sentence and nothing registered in her mind. The CEO knew it was folly to even keep up this ruse but she had to. Her mind immediately snapped back in attention when she heard Korra's voice.

"I hope you haven't been waiting long."

It was Korra. Asami felt like she hadn't seen her in an eternity. "Only three years."

An embrace came. Neither of them wished it would end. It had to. They were meeting with Mako in this restaurant.

—

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand the rest is history. I was inspired by the song of the same name by Mallory Knox. I finally came up with something with angst that didn't turn into fluff. o 3o" I hope you guys enjoyed this :)**


	11. Answers

Korra couldn't remember how many hours she had actually been standing alone at Air Temple Island while the rain mercilessly poured. Even though she had gotten the poison that remained out of her system, war still raged on in her mind. Tonight, she found herself unable to sleep. Korra feared that she would have nightmares again.

The Avatar couldn't bring herself to move after sitting down. Memories of Zaheer suffocating her came back slowly and tears slowly trickled down her face. The rain would hide it in case anyone found her.

Korra thought of calling Asami but she feared that the CEO would be busy with something tonight. It was something of a frequent thought lately. The Avatar didn't know why. Something about Asami's presence seemed comforting and understanding. Korra thought about that silent strength the taller woman possessed. A smile was brought upon her lips when she thought of how Asami continued to read her mind when they rescued Prince Wu yesterday. That small comfort of being to embrace her once again before they parted ways meant something to Korra.

Korra finally found herself able to move and sat down on the grass. It was still pouring but she didn't mind. The Avatar found solace in the rain. Her mind began to wander towards the CEO who always somehow managed to comfort Korra in the right way.

"I think it's silly that I still rely on you." Korra muttered. She then found herself regretting that thought because Asami offered her support wholeheartedly without expecting anything in return.

Later on, Korra noticed that she wasn't being drizzled on anymore. Rain drops were being caught onto an umbrella. When she looked up to see who was holding it, she was surprised to find Asami.

"I thought you were sleeping already." Korra said.

"I couldn't sleep." Asami replied. "Then I saw your figure near the pier standing. Do you find some sort of comfort in getting yourself unnecessarily wet?"

Korra chuckled lightly, "I did. Then I started thinking about you and realize how silly I probably looked."

Asami realized that Korra was still hurting, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Korra smiled and shook her head. "I think, I'll be able to figure it out somehow. Don't worry."

Asami returned the smile, "Well, knowing you I'll believe in what you say. You can make your own decisions."

"Thanks, Asami." Korra replied gratefully.

The pair stood up from and slowly made their way back to the temple. Korra looked at Asami from time to time. Asami pretended not to notice but she knew. The Avatar thought that when all of this is over, she would get a chance to know how she feels about Asami.

"Perhaps, I'll give you a proper answer." Korra muttured quietly.

"Hmmm?" Asami asked, not hearing Korra's words.

—

**Wouldn't it be nice if this actually happened? ; u; Sorry if I can't post as much as I would like to. I got school now and that'll get in the way of things hahaha. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this. :D**


	12. Untitled 2

A most satisfying smile came upon Asami's lips just watching Korra in the passenger seat of her car, actively chatting on her day. It was small moments like these that made her feel like what she did in the office was worth it. They were both on their way home. Korra convinced Asami that her paperwork wasn't going anywhere tonight and that most of it can wait. Asami took in a deep breath and told Korra to give her a few minutes to get everything organized before she locked up her office.

It was moments like these that Korra was the happiest. Korra wondered when Asami became the center of her life. It was like every little thing she did was for the greater good and the greatest good of her life. It sure felt that way, Asami being the greatest good of her life.

"Hey Asami, I love you." Korra said, breaking her current train of thought.

Asami was surprised, "I love you too. Where's all of this coming from?"

"It's nothing. I just wanted to say it. I'd say it forever if I could." Korra said sincerely.

Asami was truly delighted and she felt special at the sentiment. "I would too, sweetie. You're such a charmer tonight."

"You tend to upset my timing, Miss Sato." Korra grinned.

"In case you didn't notice, you tend to upset mine too." Asami said, returning Korra's grin.

The two were out for dinner at the Sato estate with some take out food they picked up on the way. Korra and Asami couldn't be happier.

—-

The two spent dinner doing nothing but eat and whisper sweet nothings to each other. Love was very tangible in the Sato estate tonight.

When the two finished eating, Korra immediately wrapped her arms around the taller woman. "I am so glad that you were there when everything seemed to be collapsing around me." Korra whispered.

Asami was flattered, "I kind of did it for myself too you know. It was terribly painful to see you unable to smile or just forcing yourself to smile. Let me return the sentiment, Korra. I am so glad you returned to me last year."

Korra was so moved by Asami's words and pulled the CEO closer for a passionate kiss. The two had their mouths slowly exploring the other's. Slowly taking their time getting to know it and pulling out due to the lack of air. "I'm so happy to have found you." Korra said breathlessly.

"I love you too." Asami whispered, taking Korra in for another kiss.

"Let's take this somewhere else, lest we gamble giving your staff a show." Korra whispered. She stood up and led Asami to the master's bedroom.

Asami happily followed her beloved to the room, tightly holding Korra's hand and slowly kissing the other's cheek.

—

**NOPE. I'm no good at writing smut. eue" I've tried before and it wasn't that good imho(It involved lots of maniacal laughter, blushing, headdesking, and procrastination). So let's just leave what happens next to our imagination, shall we? ;D Hope you enjoyed this. :)**

**Side note: I'm not taking any prompts or requests. Currently, I'm just writing whatever I like. So whatever material you may have gotten from me, it's all on me.**


	13. Endless Dream

Korra heard numerous voices talk about her but that was all. It was like her entire body had been quite unable to move, she couldn't even bring herself to open her eyes. This was until she continued to dream again. There were times when she would hear silent sobbing beside her and silent whispers of "I love you" to her ears. Korra knew who exactly whispered. She was desperate to answer but once again, her body refused to awaken from its slumber.

How long will this endless dream continue? Korra wanted it to end. She wanted to respond to the person crying beside her.

It was as if life decided to play a joke on Korra. Korra wanted to move so badly, to hold and comfort the person beside her. Yet, she couldn't move an inch. Her body suddenly became her prison.

—-

Asami would visit Korra whenever she could possibly make time for it. Ever since Korra had been injured in the line of duty in the Earth Federation, she had been distressed. As much as being the CEO of Future Industries called her attention, she just couldn't quite focus ever since Korra was transferred to Air Temple Island in Republic City. Though she had been told by the healers that she was out of the critical state, it hurt just to look at her wife. It looked like Korra had been sleeping peacefully. Some days she would just hold her hand and weep beside her. Asami hated being this helpless.

"Everyone's waiting for you, sweetie. They miss you. _I _miss you." Asami whispered.

Somehow, she hoped her words would awaken the Avatar. She hoped her words reached her somehow. Asami hoped, more than anything, to see those bright blue eyes that would only be for her.

It has been over two months since Korra returned in a coma like this. Katara had told Asami over the radio that she will wake up, she may be asleep for some time but she will wake up.

Asami continued to believe. Believing that her Korra would return to her.

—-

Korra didn't know how long she had been in this dream. She regained hope when she could finally feel her eyes react to a soft light beside her. Trying to regain her motor functions first, she tried to squeeze her right hand which she knew someone had to be holding.

Asami immediately woke up. She could feel Korra's hand squeeze hers, she tried to make sure she wasn't just imagining things. The CEO looked down at Korra's hand.

Continuing to increase the strength of her grip, Korra move on to opening her eyes slowly. A smile slowly formed on her lips when she saw her beloved, lying beside her staring at Korra's hand. Slowly, she brought herself to speak, "My eyes… right here…"

Asami was in complete happiness and surprise. "Korra… Korra… Korra…" She kept on repeating this as if the person beside her would disappear, and proceeded to embrace the bender tightly.

"I'm sorry. There were a lot of bandits like last time. I think Raava helped me when some guy knocked me out." Korra explained, her words coming out slowly.

"I don't care about them. How are you feeling? Can you move?" Asami asked.

"I'm all right now." Korra's voice came out hoarse now.

Asami immediately got up and gave Korra some water. "Here, drink some."

After Korra proceeded to drink some of it she immediately turned to her beloved, "How long was I asleep? I could hear voices… but I couldn't bring my body to move."

"Two months, sweetie." Asami said, kissing Korra's temple.

"That was a long time to just hear your voice whispering to me. I wanted to move, to hold you… but it was like my body refused to move." Korra said, gently caressing Asami's face.

Korra could slowly move her entire body again. It was like the restraints have been removed from her. She then proceeded to embrace Asami, who had begun to cry once again.

"I'm here now, sweetie. I'm sorry for worrying you. It broke my heart to hear you weep and whisper to me. I…" Korra trailed of, unsure of what else to say. So she let her instinct handle her and kissed Asami passionately. "I'll try to be more careful next time."

"You had better. I didn't know what to do when they brought you in like that. It was like you were dead and I only had your breaths convincing me you weren't." Asami said, clearly still distressed.

"It's a good thing I'll take a while to get my strength back. Will you go out on a date with me until I recover?" Korra replied, now smiling at Asami.

"Whatever you want, sweetie. Oh and… the villagers you saved in the Earth Federation had sent you flowers in appreciation for your efforts to save them. I kept them on a vase so you would could see them when you woke." Asami said, pulling Korra closer to her.

"They shouldn't have… but I appreciate the gesture." Korra said. "I have other things to appreciate while I recuperate a little more. It'll take a while to bounce back… but I had other things in mind besides bouncing back." Korra replied, kissing Asami once again.

Asami wholeheartedly reciprocated the kiss. "Sometimes I wish you weren't the Avatar." She said breathlessly.

"I would never have met you then." Korra replied. "I would be the Avatar a thousand times just to see you again."

"If you put it that way…" Asami said, finally being able to smile fully. "You're _my_ Korra anyway."

"And you're _my_ Asami." Korra beamed.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

—

**Well here you guys go. xD There was this story about a guy in a coma who could hear what the people around him were saying so I thought "Why not?" and there were some pictures of people being comforted in hospital beds floating around and out this came. Hope you guys enjoyed this little drabble :)**


	14. Scars and Medals

Korra had just finished her final tour in the Fire Nation's civil war. She had even received a medal of honor for saving countless men while being heavily under fire in a battle zone. She winced, remembering her own gunshot wound in her thigh. It was a scar now, but the memory of that day remained fresh in her mind. The thought seemed ironic, the men who were with her for pick up had sustained their own wounds and still took care of stabilizing her comrades and only two of them survived. She counted herself lucky that the bullet went through her thigh through and through.

There was so much blood seeping through her passengers. She remembered the river of blood that started to seep through from underneath her chair. She couldn't ignore this because she had to control the helicopter's rudder. Korra took another swill of her beer. Sometimes, she would dream of the countless men she didn't save. They were her brothers and sisters in arms and it pained her because these men had families to return to. The honor she received was also a burden. She was grateful to have returned home alive scratches and all.

There were times when the flashbacks of the war would haunt her at night and that would lead her to go to the bar just a few blocks away from her apartment at night. The war may have been over but the battle is still within her. Other times, she would wake up sweating all over and adrenaline refused to put her back to sleep. She would not scream, she willed herself not to. It was a practice drilled onto her being never to show weaknesses.

"That's your thirteenth bottle tonight, ma'am." The bartender replied to Korra's mention for another bottle.

"I don't care. It's my last one." Korra retorted back.

"All right. Promise me that you'll get going after this." The bartender said, calmly giving Korra her bottle.

"Yeah." Korra said.

Somehow, she hoped that in drinking it would effectively calm her nerves and banish her dreams. Anything to get her out of the war her mind was still in.

A woman looked at the other end of the counter, towards the brooding muscular woman. Curious, she inquired to the bartender about the situation. The bartender simply explained that she was a war veteran who recently received a medal of honor for being able to rescue eight people while she had a bullet hole right through her thigh.

"... It's been a couple of months since she began frequenting my services." The bartender finished.

"I see... This must be hard for her." The woman replied, a certain compassion in her voice.

The woman was then left alone to her devices and continued to sip her whiskey. She continued to observe the woman at the other end of the counter. The soldier would occasionally tighten her fists and loosen them and other times she would see the other woman stare off into the bottles displayed and drift off somewhere. Eventually, the soldier stood up and left money on the counter her walk somewhat wobbly but as she continued it began to straighten, as if it were an exercise drilled onto her. Two eyes then met, green stared right into blue. The woman felt herself pulled in by the deep blue eyes. She felt something stir inside her.

"Hey, it's raining out. You might want to borrow this since you're only wearing a shirt." The bartender called, breaking the brief moment of silence.

"I'll be fine. I'll just soldier through it." The joke was hollow and full of bitterness.

The statement tugged at the woman's heart. "I could take you home if you like. I was about to leave anyway."

"I'll be fine miss..." Korra began.

"Asami, Asami Sato." The lady introduced.

"Yeah. That. I'll be fine." Korra said, her voice unemotional.

"The lady is making a nice offer, you know." The bartender replied. "I'd accept it if I were you."

Korra looked at the bartender for a moment in anger. She had wanted to be left alone. Much to her surprise, the bartender shot the look back at her. She sighed to calm herself down. "Fine. Whatever makes you serve me more drinks when I need it."

Asami paid for what she drank and left a huge tip for the bartender. The two left the bar and Asami opened her umbrella. She was surprised when Korra took the umbrella from her.

"Might as well, since you're driving me home and all." Korra said.

"You're so sweet." Asami replied, meaning it.

Asami led the way to the car and Korra followed silently. After getting in, Asami immediately turned on the heater just enough so they both get warmed up.

"What made you want to help me anyway?" Korra asked, curious now.

"You were wobbling while walking. Not a very good sign." Asami replied simply, slowly getting the car out of the parking lot.

"And what, you had two glasses of whiskey?" Korra retorted.

"Yes. I was just looking to unwind after some long office hours." Asami said truthfully.

"Make a left here." Korra ordered. "My building's right there."

Asami obediently followed and parked the car in front of Korra's building. Somehow, she wanted to keep in contact with this woman. Asami wanted to be there for her.

"Hey, this is my card. If ever you want to talk or... anything." Asami said, grabbing her calling card out of her wallet.

"Yeah. Thanks... Asami." Korra replied, taking the card.

An intense stare followed. When green eyes met blue... they both could feel that pull again. Until Korra snapped out of it, trying to take control of herself again.

"I'll see you around, Miss Sato." Korra said before taking off.

"Yeah. I'll see you around." Asami could only reply.

After all this time, Asami realized that she never really got that soldier's name. She could only hope that she would call her in the future... or that she would meet her in that bar again.

**~xXoXx~**

Korra slept peacefully last night. Somehow, she didn't dream of the war again. She knew because she didn't wake up in sweat or with adrenaline pumping through her veins. Korra looked through the stuff she dumped from her pockets last night. She winced, looking at the calling card that was there.

She recalled acting like a total jerk at the bar yesterday. Normally, she would have been ecstatic at such an offer but she really felt like being alone. Right now, she was extremely bothered. She thought about calling the person but she felt the need to explain herself too. Then she noticed the calling card in further detail.

"Future Industries CEO... Spirits. I'm a first class idiot." Korra said, looking at the card again.

Korra realized that she talked back to the United Republic's supplier of helicopters, planes, airships, and ships. She had to apologize. It was only proper. She glanced at the clock to check the time.

"Eight thirty... should be able to get ready in a few. I'll get breakfast and take a long bath and ponder how I'm going to apologize for my behavior last night." Korra said.

**~xXoXx~**

Asami was keeping herself busy by scanning through the blueprints her engineers developed and pondered the feasibility of some others. She was intrigued with the blueprints in making the biplanes into a singular wing.

"The shape would have to be adjusted... and if this works... I think my airships would go obsolete and we would have to ensure the building of airports all over the world. The planes could be made larger." Asami muttered, in deep thought with herself.

A soft knock came, "Ma'am there's a Chief Master Sergeant Korra here to see you." Her assistant announced.

Asami wondered what a high ranking officer would want with her this time of day. "Send her in." Asami said, immediately fixing the blueprints she was scanning through.

"Good afternoon ma'am." Korra said, straightening herself in front of the CEO.

Asami was surprised, it was the soldier from yesterday. Her eyes scanned the blue military uniform which suited her. It was crisp and not a thing out of order. She then stopped at the medal displayed right beneath the other medals with accolades.

"Have a seat, Sergeant." Asami gestured.

Korra immediately followed and sat down. "I... uh... wanted to apologize for my actions last night. I was not quite myself."

"There's no need." Asami said, smiling. "Though it was rude of you not to introduce yourself in the slightest."

"I'm sorry, ma'am." Korra said. "I was under the heavy influence of alcohol and... some other things."

When Korra dismissed the topic, Asami knew she would have to leave it at that. Asami would figure this soldier out one day. "I'm glad you slept well. I'll tell you what. Why don't you make it up to me by having dinner with me tonight? I have an event later and I don't have a date."

Korra raised a brow. "I'm sorry?"

"You heard me, Sergeant. We're going to the fundraiser for war orphans later." Asami declared, resting her chin on her crossed fingers.

"...All right." Korra said in defeat. "I suppose it's all right."

"It's settled then. I'll pick you up in your apartment later so try not to wrinkle that uniform to much. I happen to like it." Asami smirked.

Korra's face reddened. "Yes ma'am. I'll be taking my leave now."

"Dismissed." Asami joked.

Korra couldn't help but smile back and give her a proper salute before getting out of the office. It was the first genuine smile she experienced ever since she got back.

Asami smiled back at Korra. Truth be told, she had looked rather beautiful in all her military decor and she wanted to do something about the layers of clothes that hid her well-toned body.

"Things are going to be interesting tonight." Asami said.

**~xXoXx~**

It was around five thirty when Korra heard a light doorbell in her apartment. She immediately shrugged her jacket back on and buttoned everything up, making sure that not a thing was out of place. Korra immediately opened her door.

"Ms. Sato. I see you've asked for my apartment number." Korra said, stepping out of her apartment.

"It's not that hard to find someone with a medal of honor in the city, Sarge." Asami said, immediately liking that nickname.

Korra winced at the nickname. "... Sure thing. Shall we get going then?"

"Of course." Asami knew she pushed a button somewhere and gave it a rest.

On the way, Asami noticed Korra shift around her seat nervously. Perhaps it's been some time since Korra went to a big event like this. She didn't even know that someone had earned the medal of valor recently until she met Korra. Asami realized that she might have chosen to receive the medal privately.

**~xXoXx~**

Slowly, they pulled into the building's parking lot and parked and slowly made their wait inside. When they were at the entrance of the function room in one of the most expensive hotels in Republic City, Korra and Asami were greeted by a sea of cameramen and reporters. Asami noticed that Korra was continously scanning the area like she was looking for something. Thankfully, it stopped when they were inside with a few deep breaths from Korra.

"I suppose I could tell you to relax but that's not your current instinct right now, is it?" Asami asked.

Korra shook her head. She wanted to leave but she didn't want to at the same time. "I'll take a while to wind down this adrenaline surge, I apologize."

"It's all right. Why don't you go and interact with the kids over there and I'll deal with the politicians here." Asami asked.

Korra was relieved. One thing she didn't want right now was going through the motions of politicians who had their own games to play. "Sure thing. I'll just be sitting somewhere near the entrance or with the kids in case you wanted to leave." Korra took a look around. "It won't be hard to see someone in uniform by the looks of things, anyhow."

When Asami began to mingle with the crowd, she couldn't help but notice the sleek red gown she was in. For the first time in a while, Korra could feel her heart beat faster than normal and it was not because of the adrenaline this time. Korra shook her head and made her way to the war orphans.

She began to learn each and every kid's name. They were mostly Fire Nation names and this struck her the most. Somehow, she was also at fault for leaving these children without parents. She listened to each story with compassion. Then the children all invited her to eat with them.

"Big Sis Korra! Our table's over here!" One of the kids gestured happily.

Korra smiled, it was magical how these kids seemed to accept her despite her uniform. Time seemed to flow swiftly as she talked with the children about her adventures in the force. She somehow summarized her job as the hero of the soldiers who were injured and got them out as fast as she could. Of course, Korra left out the parts where she was injured or how her comrades died beside her. The kids would reply with admiration and other things.

"Why didn't you save my mother and father then?" One of the kids asked, he was really bitter now.

Korra gulped. She had no idea what to answer. Perhaps she couldn't find an answer in herself. All she could come up with was, "I'm sorry."

Slowly, she could feel adrenaline build again. "It's ok. Maybe you weren't out there at the time." The kid replied, dismissing the topic.

Korra breathed. It was like she ran a marathon. Her heart was pacing she slowly breathed and breathed until it was just her body that was tense. She looked at the food she barely touched. "I... have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

When Korra went into the bathroom she immediately saw the battlefield again. Instinctively, she opened to faucet and began to wash her face. Elder Katara once mentioned that the mind is the greatest ally or the greatest enemy. She continuously breathed, trying to relax herself.

"Korra?" Asami asked.

Korra couldn't hear anything but gunfire and the yelling of her comrades. She gritted her teeth and punched the counter.

Asami was legitimately scared now. She had only to use the restroom for a little while but she saw Korra who was breathing heavily and her eyes were shut. The CEO wanted to do something.

"Korra?" She tried repeating.

Korra heard it this time. "I'm sorry ma'am. I'm bad company right now. I advice you to leave and let me com-"

Asami was not having any of this and quickly closed the distance between the two of them in an embrace. "It's over. You're here in Republic City. You're safe."

Korra was stunned, to say the least. Usually, people would leave her alone if she was having these flashbacks. The sudden change in reaction was comforting for her and she began to relax. Korra felt tears in her eyes well up. "It's so real. I wish I could have done something different to save them... but..."

Asami let the soldier she held cry, giving her a handkerchief to wipe her tears with. Korra was ever grateful for the gesture. "Hey... if it's you, I'm sure you did your best out there. Right now, that talk will have to wait. This isn't exaclty the most private place."

Korra breathed one more time. "All right, I'll just fix myself up... and thank you."

"It's no problem, Korra." Asami replied, checking herself in the mirror and leaving immediately.

Korra looked at the mirror and washed her face again. She made sure she looked decent and went out again. This time, the kids were waiting for her outside the bathroom and were asking what took her so long. Korra gave a smile and avoided the question and immediately went to discuss other things with the children.

Soon, she was recognized by one of Republic City's most famous detectives and she was asked what she was doing here.

"I'm here with Ms. Sato, Detective Mako. I kind of got dragged in." Korra said, shrugging.

"I see. Ms. Sato does have that charm. It was amazing work you did out there in the civil war a couple of months ago. I couldn't imagine driving my car knowing a bullet went through my thigh." The detective said.

"The adrenaline just kicked in, you know?" Korra tried to explain. "I didn't quite feel anything painful the first two minutes and before I knew it, my co-pilot died right beside me. I didn't exactly have time to think about it." She felt her voice rise evenly but she kept it all under control.

The detective was astonished at the story and saluted Korra. The soldier saluted back. "We appreciate what you've done for the United Republic."

**~xXoXx~**

Korra was relieved that the event finally ended. When they made their way to the car, she found herself holding the CEO's hand tightly. The soldier found comfort in the small contact. The drive was mostly in companionable silence... that was until Asami decided to take another direction.

"Where do you plan on taking me?" Korra asked.

"I told you, we will talk about your problem privately." Asami said, speeding.

Korra did want to talk about it. "How about I give you the run down now?"

Asami simply nodded in reply. Thus, Korra began to talk.

An alarm rang in the military base they were in and they went without question to the hangar where the choppers were kept and maintained high alert. The time came when her unit was activated and assigned to carry the injured out of a firefight. Time wasn't a luxury they had because they had two soldiers in critical condition. When they arrived, Korra could see piles of bodies strewn out the battlefield, gunshots were everywhere and her chopper was a big target. She ordered her unit to extract quickly so they could get out. She knew their luck ran out when one of her field men fell to the ground. Her immediate instinct was to help so she announced to her co-pilot to manage for a while and got down to help the extraction run faster. Feeling a light tug at her pants while carrying patients, Korra saw blood run through her fatigues. She didn't think of it at first and continued loading the bodies. It was then her second man was down, and was coughing up blood. Everything had to go faster, she thought. She didn't mind the pain that was slowly welling up at her right thigh. As soon as she loaded everyone inside, they immediately worked on their take off. She thought the deaths were over, but her co-pilot slumped beside her, unresponsive. Once again, her adrenaline kicked in and they went full speed ahead. When they reached the base, she immediately did engine shut-off procedures, stepped out of the chopper and passed out.

"... And that's how my entire crew died. The team I deployed were all killed too." Korra said, it was all an even monotone now.

Asami took the time to absorb the story. She looked into the soldier's eyes, and saw them dull from time to time. "I'm sorry."

"I don't even know why I'm telling you this." Korra said, her voice completely devoid of emotion. "I mean, I haven't even told my parents yet."

Asami wanted to embrace the soldier. She knew that the experience was painful and so very emotionally revealing. "I'm honored that you would tell me this, Korra."

Korra couldn't respond. She just let the story hang in the air.

**~xXoXx~**

Slowly, Asami pulled over into the Sato estate and led Korra inside. The CEO led the soldier into the living room and sat beside her. All the while, holding Korra's hand.

Where Korra saw weakness, Asami saw strength. "I don't think I'll ever understand what you're going through but I want to help you through this. Slowly. I don't think you've told anyone you've been hurting. This may seem strange coming from a person who you just met yesterday... but I want you to know I'm here for you."

Korra was moved. It had been the first time a person has reached out to her. Normally, she would have been the one helping other people but tonight... she finally admitted to herself that she was the one who needed help.

Finally, Korra could look into Asami's eyes once again and felt that pull she felt yesterday. Then she moved down to those full and supple lips. Korra moved in for a quick kiss. "Ms. Sato. I'm quite the lucky person to have met you. I... will do my best to pick myself up again. This will be awkward coming from some drunkard you met yesterday, but... I want to see how this recovery turns out with you helping me."

Asami smiled and kiss the avatar fully this time, her tongue awaiting permission to enter Korra's mouth. Much to the CEO's delight Korra granted entrance. The two parted for air. "I'm the lucky one, Korra. I was blessed with one of the most courageous, disciplined, and loving women in Republic City."

Korra smiled. "I haven't felt like this since I came back."

"I hope you keep feeling this way, Korra." Asami replied, all too happy to help.

"Thank you, Asami."

The two decided to break it off for now, and decided to sleep in separate quarters. They could only hope that this new-found relationship would blossom as much as they hope. Korra had begun to find a new purpose and was happy about it. Asami, on the other hand, found strength she admired in Korra and was grateful for it. Perhaps, one day they would be able to completely open up to each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. I haven't written a chapter this long in ages... not. I am working on original fiction but I put that to a stop for now. I'm thinking about making another part for this but I could just leave it as is. I tried to get the symptoms of PTSD down as accurately as I could... so sorry if I failed in that ;_; Tell me what you guys think? Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this. :)<strong>

_PS: My linebreaks in tumblr didn't seem to work here so I had it edited sorry eue"_

**PPS: For the people who liked this lengthy drabble "Scars and Medals" I will be revamping the entire thing and making a few chapters on it. It won't be that long but it's an AU that warranted it's own proper multi-chapter solo. You can still view the original here but this one will have a few deviations from the original… It's probably going to be around 3, 4, or 5 chapters long but it won't be any longer than that probably.**

**This is because I have someone willing to sit down on this with me here in the real world to talk about this in depth. God knows I don't have any more attention to spare for long multi-chapter fiction.**

**That is all, thank you.**


	15. Worth it

Korra continued to play fetch with Naga today. She wasn't exactly called to do anything that day and that was a good reason to stay in the Sato estate throwing around Naga's favorite ball. Being a muscular bender helped in projecting the ball quite far. Naga would retrieve this without fail, of course. Then while Naga would chase the ball, her thoughts would wander towards a certain green-eyed woman who was at work today. Korra grinned when she remembered that she was having dinner with Asami tonight.

It wasn't often that she would get days off like this. Contentment settled in Korra's heart whenever she saw fruition come from her Avatar duties. She helped found the Earth Federation, after all. This and so many other things made her realize that the hardships she went through had been quite worth it.

Naga returned. This time, she was walking slowly right beside Asami who seemed to enjoy the polar bear-dog's company. Korra smiled at the both of them.

"It was definitely worth it." Korra muttered to herself.

The sight of the two of them brightened Korra's day even further. Korra didn't even realize that so much time has passed since she started playing fetch with Naga after lunch. Asami smiled back in turn to her beloved.

Ever since Kuvira's defeat she had immediately felt this loneliness that came with being orphaned. It was still so surreal to her that Korra would build her life around her like family. Asami felt so blessed.

As the two women neared each other, their smiles grew wider and became more appreciative of each other. Asami couldn't help but embrace and place a brief kiss on Korra's lips. Korra gladly returned the sentiment.

"Hey there." Korra said, still embracing the taller woman.

"I finished work early. So I thought about dropping by earlier than usual so I can spend more time with you." Asami explained.

"I'm glad." Korra said sincerely. "How about we let Naga into the estate and we go cuddle some more inside?"

"That's a plan. Just don't forget, we're having dinner with your parents tonight." Asami said, gently reminding Korra.

"I can't wait to announce our engagement." Korra said, her face beaming.

"Technically, it hasn't happened yet. We're doing it later, remember?" Asami said, lightly chuckling at the smaller woman.

"Details, details." Korra said, smiling as she pulled Asami in for another kiss.

—

**I decided to divert my attention for a little bit. My other thing was so angsty I decided to lighten my mood a bit by writing fluff. :3 Hope you enjoyed this :)**


	16. Oversleeping

Asami was surprised by the phone call at noon. She knew Korra was already back from her excursion in the Earth Federation the other day and they decided to take a break from all the work that same day. Korra was going to help Tenzin train the new Airbenders today so they slept in different quarters last night. Ikki was on the phone with a really concerned voice. It wasn't like Korra to get up so late or, frankly, not get up at all. Ikki tried several methods to waking the Avatar but the sleeping Avatar was sleeping a little _too_ soundly.

Asami frowned. An energetic person like Korra shouldn't be like this. Especially since they agreed to spend the night together today. The young bender then said something that caught Asami's amusement. Korra was apparently looking for Asami in her sleep.

"… Meelo and I have been trying everything we can! Everyone's out today. Father had to go to the other temples because some sort of emergency happened and Mom's busy with Rohan!" Ikki was starting to whine now.

Asami sighed and formed a very amused smile on her face. "I'll be on my way. Tell Korra she owes me big time."

"Ok cool!" Ikki replied happily.

—

It didn't take very long for Asami to reach Air Temple Island. The CEO immediately headed for Korra's room where she found an Avatar who is very much asleep on her bed. It looked like Korra was just really having a restful nap. Asami was relieved that Korra wasn't having nightmares.

The CEO placed her arm under Korra's neck and began to stroke her hair absentmindedly. Seconds into the action Asami was rewarded with soft moans of her name. "'Saaaamiiiii…"

"Korra. It's not nice to sleep on Meelo and Ikki when you're supposed to be helping them teaching the new Airbenders." The gentle reprimand was enough to send Korra fast awake.

"W-What are you doing here?" Korra was discombobulated now.

"A certain female airbender told me you slept on them." Asami was laughing now.

Korra was quite far from amused. She looked at the open window and saw that daylight was quickly running out on her. "What time is it?"

"About an hour after noon."

"I… really messed up didn't I?" Korra said, her palm coming to contact with her face.

"Not really. You did give me an excuse to skip a few routine meetings today. 'Avatar Stuff' was a good enough reason for everyone." Asami smiled.

Korra gently kissed Asami on the lips. "Thanks for coming all the way here. Want to help with training the new Airbenders?"

"Sure. Somehow, bringing you up just cancelled the rest of my schedule. We'll be one step ahead of out agenda today." A smile formed on Asami's lips.

"I'm glad I overslept today then." Korra said, a victorious grin forming on her lips.

"Next time you do training here just sleep with me. Seems they shook up your room quite a bit. _What_ were you dreaming about?" The CEO was curious now.

Korra shrugged. "Can't seem to recall it. You make me forget things."

"Flirt. Come on, Ikki and Meelo are waiting on us."

* * *

><p><strong>I am trash.<strong>


	17. Timing

The CEO had a way of upsetting Korra's timing every single time. It was evident even when they were friends down to the times they spent as a couple. There was something really not romantic about telling someone "I love you" before she headed off to fight some gigantic mecha that had lasers that could cut holes through mountains. Asami could really pick her moments sometimes. Korra found herself grinning like an idiot because it was this very out sync timing that made her fall in love with Asami in the first place.

"You can certainly pick your moments, Ms. Sato." She muttered under her breath.

Asami heard something come out of Korra's mouth but she couldn't quite make it out. "Did you say something?"

Korra smiled and shook her head. "Nope."

Asami let out a small pout. She _knows_ Korra said something but that lopsided grin she loved made her forget that frustration. "Whatever it was, I'm sure it was good."

Korra's smiled grew wider and kissed the taller woman's forehead. The bed they shared in the morning was warm. The two women melted into each other's arms. There were no responsibilities to keep them away from each other today and they were happy just to cuddle with each other like this. It was at times like this that they would both temporarily forget that they were needed by the world. These were times they were reminded that they needed each other the most.

Right before Korra had to go off to fight Kuvira's super weapon, she grasped the Avatar's hand and silently pulled her to somewhere a little private and kissed her. The future was drastically uncertain. Asami wanted to let Korra know how much she loved her. She was the first to tell Korra "I love you" and gently kissed her cheek. Korra was befuddled for a moment before she kissed Asami back and said the same three words. Asami rejoiced and made Korra swear that they would find each other again no matter what.

Truth be told, Asami hadn't planned on saying anything that fateful day. Still, bottling up what she felt had exploded when she was faced with the possibility of losing Korra, again. It was all instinctual for Asami. She didn't even know how Korra would reciprocate her feelings.

"You certainly ruin how I handle things." Asami muttered, smiling at a sleeping Korra.

It was nearly noon and neither of them had wanted to move an inch away from each other. They still were entwined with each other. Asami had been observing Korra's peaceful smile while sleeping and she was happy to just be with her. Each time Asami would fall a little more in love with Korra and Korra would be in the same boat.

Both of them were alert when Korra's stomach started to growl. It was the loudest thing to be heard in the room.

"I think your stomach wants lunch." Asami chuckled.

Korra groggily woke up. "I don't want to move 'Sami..."

"Well... We could not move and starve ourselves... or we could eat and continue to cuddle later? Either way we end up in bed." Asami offered.

Korra was smirking now. "You certainly know how to wake me up."

* * *

><p><strong>Still... trash. xD Hope you guys enjoyed this.<strong>


	18. Flirting

Korra could feel her heart nearly pound itself out of her rib cage. The sensation was utterly horrible yet pleasant at the same time and Korra didn't know what to do. It wasn't like it was the first time she was taking Asami to some big even either. They've done this before. Each time Korra would see Asami in a new very sexy dress, she would feel like she jumped into another world entirely. Asami was just breathtaking.

Asami was amused at her Avatar whose mouth couldn't seem to shut itself. "See anything you like?"

Korra swallowed hard. "I like all of it... Is that bad? I think I broke when you stepped out from our room."

Asami chuckled. She loved pleasing her wife like this. "That was the plan. Let's go before anything else happens and we find ourselves unable to go to Opal and Bolin's wedding."

Korra took Asami's hand and led her to her car.

**~xXoXx~**

It had been quite a while since Team Avatar had assembled in one place. Mako, Bolin, Korra, and Asami were excited on catching up with each other and all the while congratulating Bolin for being patient enough for waiting for Opal to become a Master before getting married. The atmosphere was very joyful and Korra found herself glancing at her wife a few times. She couldn't help it. It was like Asami suddenly demanded Korra's attention. Then again, she was gone for two months because of some Avatar mission in the North. She didn't mind her wife showing off for her.

"I can't wait to get home." Korra whispered to Asami.

Asami responded in kind by simply squeezing Korra's ass. "I can't wait either."

Korra blushed a deep red. "That's cheating." She paused a little then smiled mischievously, "Two can play at that game." Korra embraced the taller girl and grabbed just a little too high between her thighs.

Asami's response made Korra's day; a deep groan followed by a blush. "Behave or else we'll risk putting on a show in front of everyone."

It was Mako and Bolin's turn to get irritated. "Guys. Flirt all you like but PLEASE get a room when you're planning to do the thing!"

"Sorry guys. Think we can excuse ourselves early? I mean I just got back from a very long trip and I miss my girlfriend very much." Korra said sheepishly.

"At least greet Opal and you can go." Bolin said with a defeated sigh.

"Thanks Bolin." Asami said, looking apologetically at the two.

The brothers looked at each other, shrugged, and sighed at the same time. "Girls."

Nevertheless, the two immediately seized the opportunity to go home a little earlier than planned. Asami grinned at how they can act like a couple of horny teenagers even though they were already nearing their late twenties. Korra couldn't wait to get home to revel in her wife's body. Somehow, the guilt of leaving a little earlier than everyone else vanished. They had shown their support quite enough, and they wanted to spend the rest of the night with each other.

The sooner, the better... Right?

* * *

><p><strong>HA. I'm still alive. College is drowning me though, just a little e_e" The next thing I will work on is my multi-chap fic "Scars and Medals" Hope you guys stay tuned :D<strong>


End file.
